Road Trip Time
Road Trip Time refers to a road trip that changed Sam Jay and Scotty Raven Jay's lives forever. The Road Trip The trip started off by having Cymeron get assigned as the navigator, and Scotty assigned to be the driver. Cymeron works really well as a navigator; after all, she is the leader of her own squad. Scotty, however, does not function well as the driver. He is afraid that Sam, who is in the backseat, will throw a tantrum. There are some moments in which Scotty is wishing Sam was the driver instead, so Cymeron offers to switch positions with Scotty, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Sam is aggrivated that Scotty is driving, and thinks of a plan to ensure he drives for the rest of the trip. Blaxie stays silent. Deandre is humming the tunes of several nursery rhymes. Sam warns Deandre to stop humming, but Blaxie forcibly shuts his mouth, allowing Deandre to continue. Some time later, the group arrives at the first stop. However, they soon found out that they could only afford two rooms. Since Deandre is a really small person, Cymeron agrees that three people will sleep in one bed while two people share the other bed. Sam suggests that he should not be put with Scotty, and Blaxie has a similar thought, not wanting to bunk with Sam. Scotty is really hoping that he bunks with Cymeron for the night. Deandre suddenly pipes up, saying that Sam and Scotty will be in one bed, and he, Blaxie, and Cymeron will be in the other bed. Sam suddenly remembers that he has to convince Scotty somehow that he should drive instead, and agrees to this arrangement, much to Scotty's terror. Cymeron assures Scotty will be okay for the night. Everybody then agrees to Deandre's idea. During that night, Sam has a horrible nightmare. He suddenly jerks up after that nightmare. His hand starts searching for Scotty. Once the hand finds Scotty, Sam realizes his plan to take over as driver. He says to himself that the plan is to seduce Scotty into giving up the position, using pick-up lines like "You will function great as my steering wheel". After having thought that over, Sam lays back down. He is now snuggling Scotty, as that was a part of his plan. Scotty's eyes start to feel something is wrong, but then he remembers what Cymeron said. Scotty accepts the fact that Sam is doing this to him. After the night ends, the group is back to driving. They arrive at a canyon, but Blaxie and Deandre get bored quickly. Deandre attempts to steal Scotty's car keys, but gets caught in the act. He is quick to blame Blaxie for this. However, Blaxie holds up a sign saying he saw Deandre do it. Deandre fires back by saying a spy would've been better for the mission he had in mind. Blaxie says that he is less likely to be caught doing that. Watching all of this blaming gave Cymeron a headache, so she could not shut them up, leaving Sam or Scotty to do the job. However, Sam is still trying to convince Scotty that he should drive instead of him. Cymeron sighs and explains the situation to them. Sam realizes that he is perfect for the job, and unleashes his "Hellish Rage" on them, scaring them speechless. Scotty reluctantly claps to this. After Sam's loud yelling, Cymeron suffers from a headache. Blaxie volunteers to take over. He is silent, so he will be a good companion to Scotty. After all, he is less likely to make Scotty throw a tantrum than what Cymeron could do. Sam starts to object to Blaxie's decision, but Cymeron says that Blaxie volunteered to be navigator, not driver. The next stop is at a casino and bar. Cymeron blames Happy Beer Hour for getting Blaxie completely wasted, and thus takes him back to the room. Scotty tries to object, but Cymeron says that he wouldn't know what Happy Beer Hour is, as it is OC-Exclusive. Deandre would've stayed back from the whole mess, as he is too young for this stuff. Sam would be a similar case to Scotty. As Blaxie is silent, he doesn't try to do anything while drunk. While Blaxie and Cymeron were preoccupied, Sam wins the lottery and starts to boast about how he is the luckiest text-to-speech voice in existance much to the annoyance of Scotty. Scotty then changes his mind about wanting Sam to be driver instead of him, worrying that he will continue to brag about his winnings while behind the wheel. Sam then requests that Scotty hold on to his winnings while he throws a happy tantrum over this. After that, Sam takes back his winnings and goes off to tell Deandre about this. However, Scotty warns Sam that Deandre is too young to understand what Sam is saying. Sam, however, ignores this and continues on his way. Scotty facepalms, now on the breaking point of throwing a tantrum himself. The group returns to the road, and has to decide between two separate routes of seeing a famous apple orchard or visiting an amusement park. Sam and Blaxie want the apple orchard while Scotty, Cymeron, and Deandre want the amusement park. Scotty then throws a tantrum over how other people can disagree with him. Sam tries to convince Scotty, Cymeron, and Deandre that the apple orchard is less likely to make people throw tantrums, while Deandre tries to convince Sam and Blaxie that the amusement park can be a lot of fun. They first try flipping a coin, but Sam cheats. They next try rock-paper-scissors, but Sam cheats again. Realizing they cannot make a fair decision at this point, they request Scotty to drive them down a path and be done with it. They end up going to the amusement park. While journeying onto their location, things get heated in the car and now Scotty has pulled over to try to settle things. He gets into a huge fight with Cymeron, then throws a tantrum. Cymeron uses a face punch in an attempt to get him to calm down, but that only succeeds in a big fistfight between driver and former navigator. Deandre starts crying, and Blaxie tries to stop the entire mess. Sam tries his best to resist having to use the "Hellish Rage" for the second time, but Blaxie wants him to use it. Eventually, Sam gives up and uses Hellish Rage, scaring Scotty, Cymeron, and Deandre speechless. Cymeron realizes Sam's tactics for maintaining a huge position of authority could make a good rest of the trip, and has him drive much to his overjoyment. Blaxie is still navigator. Deandre is forced to split Scotty and Cymeron in the backseat so that no further agruments happen. Cymeron repeatedly apologizes for what happened and begs to be next to Scotty, but to no avail. Other than that, the entire group stays quiet. Sam decides to stop at Cameron and Dawn's house next. Deandre is happy that he gets to visit Cameron and Dawn again after so long. Cymeron says that this decision was made by Sam because he realized how miserable their lives could be if they don't visit their relatives every once in a while. Blaxie gets a little scared after hearing this. The next morning, Cymeron was tasked to wake everyone else up. She goes to get Sam and Scotty ready for the next day of driving, but she finds them snuggling each other in the sweetheart's cuddle position. Cymeron slowly looks around inside the room, to find their clothes scattered all over the place. Cymeron tries to sneak out to tell Deandre and Blaxie what is happening, but stops because they were changing positions to the honeymoon hug position. She then gets out to find a note from Sam and Scotty, stating their excuse for doing this: Sam wanted to congratulate Scotty for giving up his position as driver to him. Cymeron jolts back, thinking that Sam x Mr. Warner is not the real deal, but Sam x Scotty is. Blaxie, Deandre, and Cymeron set out to leave, but cannot find the keys. Eventually, Blaxie sees that Cymeron has them. Cymeron says she has the keys because she wants to see how long Sam and Scotty keep up their romantic act before waking up themselves. Deandre gets sick. Blaxie goes off to see Sam and Scotty and get them inside the vehicle. It's not long before Cymeron and Sam get into a severe argument. Cymeron says to Sam that he should be with Mr. Warner, but Sam says that Mr. Warner is way older than him. While that was going on, the group crashes. The driver, Sam, gets injured from this. Cymeron, sick of having to do everything, assigns Blaxie to take care of him. Blaxie thinks of this like driver and navigator bonds. Blaxie brings out the first aid kit for Sam, but he stops him, saying that he could take care of himself. Sam wraps himself up in the bandages. As if things could not get any worse, it starts to rain. The group could only find two umbrellas. Deandre uses one umbrella while Cymeron and Blaxie use the other, leaving Sam and Scotty to get soaked. After a long time, the group manages to make it into the final destination! Cymeron is most glad because she could finally put those past events away in her memory and get back to squad duties. Relationship Changes The major new relationship is Sam and Scotty. To think that this started as Sam trying to convince Scotty to give up his position as driver is saying something. After all of those events, Sam confirms that he is not meant to be with Mr. Warner, but with Scotty. The perfect way to torture him. Sam and Scotty's relationship sparked a new rivalry between Sam and Cymeron. Cymeron insists that Sam should be with Mr. Warner, but Sam disagrees. At first, this relationship was friendly after Cymeron discovered Sam's tactics of maintaining the position of authority he is in. After finding Sam and Scotty in the same bed, things got worse for Cymeron. Despite Sam's relationship towards Scotty, Cymeron has found a new respect for Scotty after the events. Started as navigator and driver. Blaxie and Sam start to have feelings of respect towards each other. Despite Sam's decision to take care of himself, this could turn out to be a good relationship. Deandre starts disliking Blaxie after the canyon incident. Trivia This trip confirms that Mr. Warner is no longer Sam's love interest. Three tantrums were thrown over the course of the road trip. Category:Events Category:Memes